


Dans la loge du concierge - AsaSuga

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Please, hold me sensei [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti pour une petite pause avec cette fois-ci l'avant dernier OS de la série Please hold me sensei. Bon comme je l'ai mentionné avant, les deux derniers OS sont centrés sur la relation entre employés. Les OS risquent certainement d'être plus courts par contre. Merci NanouLuce pour ta review sur la requête OiNoya. Bonne lecture. :)





	Dans la loge du concierge - AsaSuga

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!Hey!Hey! C'est parti pour une petite pause avec cette fois-ci l'avant dernier OS de la série Please hold me sensei. Bon comme je l'ai mentionné avant, les deux derniers OS sont centrés sur la relation entre employés. Les OS risquent certainement d'être plus courts par contre. Merci NanouLuce pour ta review sur la requête OiNoya. Bonne lecture. :)

Leur rencontre remontait à l'époque du lycée. A la base, il était parti sur le toit pour simplement s'aérer la tête quand il l'avait vu se faire prendre à part par des élèves sur le point de le malmener. N'ayant cure si ceux-ci étaient des voyous ou non, il s'était approché d'eux pour leur dire d'arrêter. Une bonne chose que son apparence le rendit plus vieux, il avait pu alors effrayé les opportuns qui s'étaient carapatés à sa vue.

Quand il aidait le jeune homme à se lever, une chose le marqua profondément : celui-ci avait certes une constitution un peu frêle mais sa beauté fragile l'avait frappé en plein coeur à ce moment-là et pourtant...

Même si cette rencontre avait donné naissance à une grande amitié, elle avait aussi provoqué un amour qu'il réfrénait.

Asahi ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit son réveil sonner. Et revoilà qu'il replongeait dans une nostalgie qu'il trouvait un peu trop déplacée. Ce n'était pas comme si Suga et lui ne se revoyaient plus, il le croisait même à chaque fois qu'il passait dans le coulour où se trouvait la salle des professeurs dans le lycée où tous deux travaillaient. Bon, le brun tentait de ne pas regarder ces yeux aguicheurs et encore moins ce sourire en coin que ce dernier lui faisait en le admirant son corps à l'air de dire "Je te mangerais bien pour mon quatre heures."

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas être avec Suga, c'était plutôt qu'il avait peur de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Asahi n'avait aucune confiance en lui et puis... Suga et moi travaillons au même endroit même si lui est un enseignant et moi le concierge, ça ne se fait pas.

Ceci dit, son métier lui avait fait découvrir des secrets dont il se serait bien passé : ainsi Asahi savait que son patron avait des relations avec des lycéennes de terminale, que son ami Daichi sortait avec un des élèves et pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait découvert Tsukishima-sensei en train d'embrasser un élève de seconde au moment même où il fut sur le point de rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Rien que de savoir ce genre de choses lui mettait énormément de pression et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que Suga eut des problèmes à cause de lui si jamais ils... Quoique Oikawa-san n'interdisait pas les relations entre employés... Non, je ne dois pas mêler mon travail avec ma vie privée, se borna-t-il à penser en se levant pour aller s'habiller et prendre ensuite son petit déjeûner.

Au moins, son travail lui donnait l'avantage d'être près de son domicile. Ainsi, il respectait la ponctualité et ne faisait pas de vagues non plus.

Tout allait bien.

Toutefois dès qu'il eut fini de prendre son café matinal pour ensuite mettre ses chaussures et quitter sa petite maison située à coté du lycée. C'était calme en début de matinée donc Asahi se détendit lorsqu'il alla dans sa loge faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée.

En temps normal, il faisait le nettoyage des classes le soir avant de rentrer chez lui et s'occupait de la salle des professeurs et des bureaux du proviseur et du proviseur-adjoint tôt le matin avant qu'ils n'arrivent. "Et c'est ce que je vais faire, déclara-t-il en se munissant de son balais-serpillère et du seau essoreur très utile pour éviter d'en mettre partout. Asahi quitta alors sa loge qu'il ferma à clef puis se rendit d'abord au dernier étage pour s'occuper des salles de ses supérieurs.

Au même moment, Koushi avait pris le volent pour se rendre au lycée. Son métier de professeur d'histoire mondiale lui plaisait bien mais il frémissait surtout d'impatience de revoir Asahi qui devait certainement s'occuper du nettoyage des salles. Son sauveur du temps où il était au lycée le fuyait comme la peste, ces derniers jours et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse en sorte de le prendre à part.

Il fallait dire que Koushi s'était inquiété au sujet de ses collègues, de même qu'il avait du jouer les médiateurs entre le proviseur Oikawa et le père d'une de ses élèves. Il s'en était fallut de peu avant que celui-ci ne porte plainte et Sugawara se demandait quand son patron allait se décider enfin à arrêter ce genre de comportement répréhensible. De toute façon, le fait que le proviseur-adjoint avait décidé de prendre en charge son cas sérieusement le rassura quand même.

Akaashi était loin d'être du genre à plaisanter, après tout.

Koushi se gara au parking situé non loin de la station de métro puis il verrouilla le véhicule une fois sorti avant de se rendre au lycée à pied vu que ce n'était pas loin. Une fois arrivé dans l'établissement, le professeur chercha Asahi du regard er le découvrit en train de sortir de la salle des professeurs. "Bonjour Asahi, salua-t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire, ça va?

\- Bonjour Suga, salua le brun en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir sous ces yeux noisettes enjoleurs, euh... Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. La salle des profs est nettoyée, s'empressa-t-il de dire en fuyant son regard, donc tu peux y all...

-... On a un peu de temps devant nous, non?, s'enquit Koushi en faisant une petite moue déçue, on ne croirait pas que nous sommes d'anciens camarades de lycée tellement tu es distant."

Asahi s'en voulait de traiter Suga ainsi mais c'était mieux pour eux qu'il mette de la distance. "Je dois prévenir Akaashi-san que le ménage a été fait dans son bureau, prétexta le brun en voyant le proviseur-adjoint arriver, bon courage pour le travail."

Koushi émît un soupir exaspéré en regardant Asahi partir à la rencontre d'Akaashi. Il fallait toujours que ce gros bébé complique les choses. Déjà au lycée, il avait toujours mis de la distance entre eux alors qu'il se montrait très prévenant à son égard.

Son physique un peu frêle à l'époque lui avait vallu beaucoup de moqueries et lorsqu'Asahi était venu malgré lui à la rescousse alors que des voyous l'avaient acculé sur le toit, Koushi avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce jeune homme rustre d'apparence mais ô combien doux en réalité.

Il va falloir que je sorte les grands moyens, pensa-t-il avec détermination, et ça tombe bien, je n'ai que très peu d'heures aujourd'hui. Le professeur connaissait l'emploi du temps du concierge et il lui suffisait simplement de se rendre à sa loge au bon moment. Reste à chercher le nécessaire.

Plus tard dans la matinée, peu avant la pause repas, Yaku reçut la visite de Suga-kun à l'infirmerie. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise et fut intérieurement soulagé que Kenma n'était pas là en ce moment.

Il fallait dire que les examens approchaient bientôt et que les élèves avaient tendance à déserter l'infirmerie, ce qui était une bonne chose même s'il ne se cachait pas que Kenma lui manquait. "Salut Suga-kun, il y a un problème?, demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude.

\- J'aimerai passer au stade suivant avec Asahi, répondit Sugawara avec un petit sourire, donc j'aurais besoin du nécessaire."

Morisuke secoua la tête avec un petit rire. Quand Suga-kun voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Un vrai contraste avec son tempérament bienveillant. "Tiens, fit-il en sortant des préservatifs dans le tiroir avec en plus une bouteille de lubrifiant, et prends aussi du lubrifiant. Ne me pose pas de questions, ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur qu'il reçut.

\- Je ne te demanderai rien alors, dit Koushi d'un ton taquin, même si mon petit doigt me dit qu'Oikawa n'a rien à voir là-dedans, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, bon, je te laisse.

\- Bon courage, fit Morisuke en fermant le tiroir de son bureau quand Kenma entra dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte une fois Suga-kun parti, tu veux te reposer un peu, Kenma?, questionna-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Kenma hocha la tête sans mot dire et se réfugia sur un des lits en tirant le rideau. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui entre les exams et le club, pensa Morisuke en se levant de son bureau pour le rejoindre. Il s'allongea ensuite à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, le temps qu'il s'assoupisse.

Suga-kun avait tort sur une chose. S'il était vrai qu'il utilisait du lubrifiant pour ses moments intimes avec Kenma, Oikawa lui en demandait aussi, ces derniers temps. Avait-il décidé de collectionner aussi des lycéens maintenant. Je ne l'espère pas, pensa-t-il en contemplant le visage endormi de Kenma, sinon, je crains le pire.

En début d'après-midi, Asahi se posa dans sa loge après avoir fini de nettoyer la cafétaria. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin des cours pour faire le reste donc le brun en profita pour lire un roman qu'il avait acheté. Le concierge fut d'ailleurs tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la loge en bloquant discrètement la porte à l'aide d'une chaise.

Asahi sursauta quand deux mains se mirent à glisser le long de son torse pour mieux empoigner ses pectoraux tandis qu'une voix délicieusement rauque sussura à son oreille :"Eh bien, tu en as pris du muscle pendant toutes ces années, Asahi."

Le brun frissonna en sentant Suga lui mordiller l'oreille tout en continuant ses caresses. "Suga..., commença-t-il en haletant face à cette fièvre qui montait en lui sous ces mains taquines, on ne devrait pas...

\- Chuuuut!, fit Koushi en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, nous sommes tous les deux de grandes personnes donc je ne vois pas le problème. Je t'aime depuis l'époque du lycée et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, poursuivit-il en léchant délicatement le lobe, alors laisse-toi aller pour une fois.

\- Mais..."

Koushi se redressa et fit tourner la chaise où était assis le concierge pour lui faire face. "Pas de mais, Asahi. Et puis, tu m'aimes aussi, non?"

\- Oui mais..."

Koushi le fit taire d'un baiser qui le surprit davantage. Suga était toujours d'une nature réservée d'habitude à part lors de ses tentatives de flirt à son égard. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait une telle initiative... à laquelle il ne pouvait que se soumettre. Le professeur sourit en sentant Asahi répondre à son baiser d'une façon plus douce et plus tendre. "La prochaine fois que tu dis "mais", murmura-t-il une fois qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tu auras droit à de nouveaux baisers, ses prunelles noisettes se firent plus décidées, alors Asahi, tu le veux ou non?"

Asahi eut un moment d'hésitation puis hocha la tête avec résignation face à l'insistance de Suga. Ça ne servait à rien de combattre contre ses propres sentiments. "J'ai juste peur des conséquences, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un élève de cet établissement, répliqua Koushi en s'agenouillant devant lui, et je vois aussi que tu es très tendu, sussura-t-il en se mettant à caresser la bosse présente dans le jean du brun, je vais remédier à ça mais avant..."

Asahi se mordit les lèvres lorsque la main de Suga se mit à caresser sa virilité après un court moment où il avait entendu des vêtements tomber à terre. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux tant cette situation le gênait malgré que cela fut pour lui très agréable. Toutefois, le brun eut un moment de doute :"At...Attends, bafouilla-t-il en ouvrant subitement les yeux, la... La porte.

\- Je l'ai bloquée, le rassura Suga avec un petit sourire mutin pendant qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la braguette de son jean d'une main.

Asahi mit un instant avant de comprendre ce que Koushi était en train de faire, ses joues ayant un peu rosies entre temps. Le brun préféra cependant de ne pas passer son temps à l'admirer, ce qu'était en train de faire Koushi l'intriguait. S'il y avait une main sur son entrejambe, l'autre était en train de... "Koushi, tu risques d'avoir mal si tu continues, s'exclama-t-il en voyant ce dernier se préparer avec un doigt en lui.

\- Parle-moi fort si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, lui intima gentiment Suga, et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis du lubrifiant."

Asahi eut un petit soupir en l'aidant à ouvrir la braguette de son jean pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur qui se mit à caresser son membre en glissant sa main sous son caleçon. "Nnnn." La sensation de la paume qui se frottait de haut en bas lui était très agréable. Koushi en profita pour faire entrer un deuxième doigt en lui tout en contemplant amoureusement Asahi qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Il fut heureux de le voir prendre du plaisir tandis que le sien grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses doigts allaient et venaient jusqu'au moment où il ressentit une décharge de plaisir qui le fit tressallir. Passons aux choses sérieuses, pensa-t-il en retirant lentement ses doigts avec un sourire carnassier.

Asahi ouvrit les yeux lorsque la main de Suga se retira. Il se demandait ce qu'avait celui-ci en tête quand soudain son pantalon et son caleçon furent rapidement retirés. "Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, Asahi, chuchota-t-il en enfilant cette fois-ci le préservatif sur la virilité durcie du brun, je ne peux plus attendre un instant de plus."

Le plus grand ne put ajouter un mot de plus que Koushi se mit à califourchon sur lui pour mieux s'empaler sur son membre. La friction le fit mordre de nouveau ses lèvres. Koushi était si chaud et bien étroit, il se retint avec grand peine de bouger quand il fut entièrement en lui. "Ça va?, demanda-t-il avec inquiètude en passant la main dans les mèches grises rendues humides par la sueur. Koushi le serra contre lui en respirant plus profondément.

Asahi était assez imposant et cela lui faisait encore un peu mal mais la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui le comblait de joie. "Oui, Asahi, le tranquilisa-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front, mais attendons un peu, d'accord?"

Le brun hocha la tête en lui caressant la joue. Il avait toujours trouvé Koushi très beau mais à cet instant, quand ses iris noisettes le couvaient de ce regard à la fois tendre et mutin, Asahi ne put qu'abdiquer définitivement. Cet amour, ils le partageraient. La voix du professeur le fit légèrement sursauter. "On peut y aller maintenant."

Le brun le prit alors par les hanches et le guida doucement afin qu'il ne souffre pas davantage. Koushi commença à osciller son bassin de sorte à s'accorder à son rythme, doux, sans empressement et seulement ponctué par le son de leurs soupirs qui se noyèrent dans leurs baisers. Ils firent ainsi l'amour avec lenteur, se laissant porter par leurs émotions tout aussi suaves. Tous deux se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre, l'un dans un ocre chaud et affectueux, l'autre dans une nuance noisette tendre et espiègle.

Puis Asahi se mit à caresser le membre de Koushi au moment où il fut sur le point de céder à la jouissance, le professeur venant quelques instants après en coupant son cri éraillé dans un baiser passionné. Ils le rompirent à bout de souffle puis Koushi se retira en enlevant le préservatif qu'il mit à la piubelle et revint pour mieux se réfugier, assis de nouveau sur les genoux d'Asahi, blotti au creux de ses bras puissants, la tête posée sur le torse massif et bercé par les battements de coeur qu'il se mit à écouter. "Ne me fuis plus jamais, Asahi, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Asahi en posant un doux baiser sur sa tempe, je serai trop occupé à rattraper tout ce temps perdu à t'échapper pour y penser une seule seconde. Je t'aime, Koushi."

Koushi lui répondit par un tendre sourire avant de s'endormir, rassuré par ce que venait de dire son petit ami et heureux que ses sentiments eurent atteint son coeur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Désolée de l'avoir fait avant de terminer la requête mais il trainait un peu trop à mon goût donc on se revoit pour la suite de la requête OiNoya and co, promis. Ensuite ce sera au tour des suites de mes fics Omegaverse Alter(s) Ego et Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Le prochain OS de Please hold me sensei serq le dernier et se nommera Dans la salle du proviseur et la prochaine série d'OS sera axée sur l'UA de la série de requêtes nommée Petites vignettes. A bientôt. :)


End file.
